Remus Lupin
Remus Lupin (born 10 March 1976), human, is a close friend of James and Sirius, he is considered a good friend of Lily and is close to her son, Harry. He works from home as a astronomer, reseraching the moon to help with his dark school, and obtained a Sengoku Driver with the Melon Lockseed. History (Pre High School Days) High School Days Personality Remus was compassionate, intelligent, calm, tolerant, levelheaded, brave, kind, and good-natured. To much of the world, he seemed rather shy and drawn-in. Despite having suffered a great deal of prejudice in his life due to his lycanthropy, he managed to retain an ability to see the good in almost everybody and was extremely forgiving. He also had an excellent sense of humour, and when he was a student at school, was one of the Marauders. However, unlike his friends, he never partook in bullying. He hence could be described as the most mature, responsible one of the group. Also, unlike his friends, he was able to, or at least would try to maintain civil conversation with those he did not get along well with. Remus was unusually perceptive, with an uncanny ability to guess the thoughts of those around him. Lupin was quite courageous. Nonetheless, he suffered deep-seated feelings of shame and fear of rejection which, in certain situations, led him to consider backing down. Appearance Remus is described as having a pale face with premature lines, and light brown hair that, with each book, becomes more and more grey. The lines on his face and his greying hair were the results of the great deal of stress his body underwent with each full moon. Powers & Abilities Due to a incident in his past, Remus has the power to turn into a werewolf during the full moon every month. He also obtained a Sengoku Driver and the Melon Lockseed. Ride Wear The Ride Wear (ライドウェア Raido Uēa?) is Zangetsu's default formundersuit, which is briefly seen during Zangetsu's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Zangetsu's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its Rider Indicator (ライダーインジケーター Raidā Injikētā?)faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. Kamen Rider Zangetsu Melon Arms (メロンアームズ Meron Āmuzu?) is Zangetsu's default muskmelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Melon Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Melon Defender, while the helmet Zangetsu wears is the Melo Kabuto (メロウカブト Merō Kabuto?, lit. "Melo Helmet") with the Pulp Eye (パルプアイ Parupu Ai?)visor. In the power stats, Zangetsu dominates by hitting harder than Gridon's hardest punch and Gaim/Kurokage's fiercest kicks. In terms of agility though, he outjumps Gaim in Pine Arms by two whole meters, and is about as fast as Baron in Banana Arms. Zangetsu moves at blinding speeds in quick succession during close combat. Utility-wise, Zangetsu can also use the Melon Defender as a weapon and can be thrown as a boomerang and also use the Musou Saber at ridiculous swinging speeds with the option of also using it as a firearm weapon, countering even Armored Rider Ryugen, who specializes in gunslinging. As a result, Zangetsu is considered as the strongest Armored Rider among the original seven Sengoku Driver users as he was able to defeat five out of six Armored Riders consecutively without breaking a sweat and was able to withstand Armored Rider Kurokage's Matsubokkuri Sparking. As the strongest out of the original Sengoku Driver users, Zangetsu is even able to fight toe to toe against Zangetsu Shin, an upgraded form using the superior Genesis Driver and superior Class-S Lockseed despite the fact that not even Armored Rider Bravo could stand a chance against Gaim's Jimber Lemon Arms, a slightly weaker or equivalent to the Genesis Driver's output. Zangetsu is also able to deflect Sonic Arrow shots with relative ease where as Armored Rider Baron and Armored Rider Gaim both struggled against New Generation Rider Sigurd. This Arms has at least three finishing attacks. * Melon Musou Zan (メロン無双斬 Meron Musō Zan?, lit. "Melon Unrivaled Slash"): After Zangetsu activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash function, he charges the Musou Saber with melon-shaped energy before slashing the enemy. * Melou Blast (メロウブラスト Merou Burasuto?): Unknown, as this finisher was only revealed through the DX Zangetsu Lockseed. * Mujin Kick (無刃キック Mujin Kikku?, lit. "No-blade Kick"): Unknown, as this finisher was only revealed through the DX Zangetsu Lockseed. Arensal Transformation devices: * Sengoku Driver * Lockseeds - Gives access to Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons * Musou Saber - Zangetsu's side weapon in every single one of his forms * Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms, besides the Musou Saber: ** Melon Defender - Zangetsu Melon Arms' personal weapon ** Ichigo Kunai - Zangetsu Ichigo Arms' personal weapons ** Budou Ryuhou - Zangetsu Budou Arms' personal weapon ** Mango Punisher - Zangetsu Mango Arms' personal weapon ** Gatling Gun - Zangetsu Watermelon Arms' personal weapon ** Rocket Module - Zangetsu Fourze Arms' personal weapon ** Kabuto Kunai Gun - Zangetsu Kabuto Arms' personal weapon ** Ride Booker - Zangetsu Decade Arms' personal weapon Trivia * Remus becoming Zangetsu is a reference to his ability to change into a werewolf in his original series. * Sirius, Remus, and James are the only members of the Marauders from the original series to appear in High School Days, and while keeping with their special forms, each one has a secret: ** James is a Power Ranger, recently having become the Black Ranger. ** Sirius and Remus are Kamen Rider, Sirius with the Budou Lockseed and Remus with the Melon Lockseed, respsectively. * Unlike the original series, where Remus had trouble finding a job due to the laws made by Dolores Umbridge, he does have a job as a astromoner, another rather ironic reference to his status as a werewolf. * To keep his nerves calm during the full moon, Remus eats chocolate, a reference to his belief in the third book. Category:Characters